


Dangerous Waters

by LeviathansCrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Interracial Relationship, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Sexism, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Siren Hierarchy, Sirens, Slight Obssesion, human x siren, slight racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviathansCrown/pseuds/LeviathansCrown
Summary: story placed in a fantasy world, where mythical and dangerous creatures can be found in the wild.humankind seems to be at war with most of the other sentient beings in this world, constantly killing each other.and this is the story of sailor and siren who don't care about what others think.
Relationships: Novis/Raina Tempest, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1116

Sailors and pirates alike knew what to beware whenever they left for the sea. At least those who wanted to stay alive for a little longer. After all, it was so easy for the malicious sirens to trick them into jumping to their deaths. They knew that and yet, there still were some too curious about the unusually beautiful creatures. Those who did not heed the warnings and didn't block their ears, more than once doomed everyone on the ship, if they encountered a bigger group. Sirens lived in tribes, that much was known for sure. It was one of the reasons none were ever captured - never were they alone.

The most vicious of those was named _Moon_ , as they prefered to attack at nights. Their tails were too a sight to behold - long, strong, sharp and deadlier than any other. One cut from it and not even getting out of water or killing the beast would save you, as their poison was quick to move through ones blood, paralyzing the body until they could no longer breathe. Nothing they tried seemed to work on it. Finding a cure was all the more difficult, because nearly none lived long enough to get to the shore.

That probably was the reason young Raina was considered a fool at first. Not only sailing at night, but whenever she took someone with her - they saw she didn't block her ears. And yet, she seemed to have no trouble surviving, even prospering. Those who she sometimes took with her even told stories about hearing the beasts' songs without being urged to jump. Quickly it became a rumor that if one needed to cross the sea safe, they should go with her - getting the lass a lot of money from nobles who wanted to ensure their well-being.

It was one of those nightly trips, this time with a young prince and some of his guard, that she was caught. The reason for her safe travels became known to him - the young prince could not sleep, so he left his cabin, only to hear quiet singing. He noticed the young captain looking over the waters, as if not worrying about any dangers of the sea, not even their course. And then, he heard her speak.

 _—_ Novis, they must be asleep. Come the fuck out, ya smelly fish _—_ the scarred captain let out a dark chuckle and in a heartbeat, something big jumped out of the water, nearly giving the young noble a heart attack.

He had trouble keeping his mouth shut, when he saw what now laid upon the deck, Raina kneeling next to it. The monster everyone feared seemed elegant in the way she sat up and looked at the captain with glowing eyes. Something in them was hypnotizing, but the prince couldn't pinpoint what it was. So he just kept watching.

 _—_ My dear, your words wound me _—_ the beast hissed quietly and quickly got another chuckle in response.

 _—_ Yeah, yer not gonna get me with that. "Wound me" my ass, ya lil bitch. Ya'll come back anyway _—_ Tempest said, as she positioned herself on the beast's lap. _—_ How's yer tribe, shark? Still pissed at ya? _—_ she added as soon as she comfortably sat at the siren's tail, her clothes getting wetter with each second.

 _—_ None would dare _—_ the beast growled in a short answer.

Young prince did not know much of those monsters, but it was easy to guess that this one was high in hierarchy - maybe even a leader? - making her even deadlier than others. And then there was this battle-scarred, but still fairly young looking captain, sitting in the beast's lap as she should in her husband's. She was breaking all of the rules, getting so… intimate not only with a woman, but also a siren. If the noble had to guess, he'd say this has been going for quite long, explaining why the captain was unmarried - at least to him.

 _—_ C'mon, pet fish. Get that tongue to somethin' useful, I haven't felt it in too long _—_ the captain said, getting a low purr in response.

This was too much for the young prince as he gasped, way too loudly. He tried covering his mouth right after that, but the damage was already done, he could hear his captain's boots against the wood. Before he could react, she got him by the collar of his shirt and threw him right before the beast. He shivered, seeing the siren lick her lips hungrily, showing her sharp teeth. Those could easily rip through his flesh, until there was nothing left.

 _—_ I'd love to throw ya outta my ship and let shark's tribe eat ya, but that'd fuck up my reputation _—_ the captain snarled at her passanger, who trembled in fear.

Wanting to get away from ship owner's gaze, seemingly tearing holes into his body, he turned to the beast that sat before him. Her eyes seemed cold, but hid a curious spark somewhere in them. He may have not known, but she hasn't seen a man this close without intent of killing him in many, many years. Last one was captain Owleye, if she recalled correctly. Novis slowly extended her hand - with talons even sharper than her teeth and membrance good for swimming - and the noble got ready for the worst, closing his eyes. He opened them, surprised, when the impact came without any pain following it. The monster simply put her hand on his cheek, slowly caressing it, feeling his skin as if trying to confirm something.

 _—_ What a pretty little thing you got here _—_ siren said, taking her hand away as her lover stared intently and quite angrily at both of them.

 _—_ Thorn, what the fuck- _—_ captain was interrupted, when the beast raised her finger.

 _—_ None would believe him and we know it _—_ she explained slowly. _—_ So why not leave him be? They'll find him out of his mind at best _—_ Novis purred, almost amused.

Her lover just sighed and told her passanger to get into the cabin and sleep, while she could wild the siren as a part of their deal. By the dawn, the prince figured out (mostly) what was happening. The siren and the captain had some weird, unwritten contract, where one would pleasure the other. In exchange, the leader of Moon Tribe would grant the captain's ship protection and nothing in their territory would touch them - seemingly not even the weather itself dared to object _Novis'_ orders. And now, the young noble had to live with the knowledge of how such a young captain could cross the sea that the most dangerous tribe roamed it, while also being sure no one will believe him.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> told from one of Novis' guard perspective, the story of sirens' tribe leader and young Raina first meeting. Pistri isn't very approving of this interracial relationship.
> 
> word count: 903

Like nearly every night, patrols of three left the Moon lair to hunt down any souls stupid or unfortunate enough to be out on the sea. If Pistri would have to be honest, she'd say these foolish men would never learn. The more they stole and destroy siren's territories, the more angered and viscious the tribes will become. This truly pointless cycle has been going on for thousands of years now.

Pistri has been lucky enough to be placed in the patrol with their strange yet beautiful leader. While she swam beside Regina Novis, she couldn't help but admire as her long, white her was flowing behind her. The scales on her tail were the deepest black she'd ever seen, all while shining in any light that has gotten to these depths. Her skin was tough, light gray and had many scars, parts of it covered in scales the same shade as those on her tail. Upon her head was a crown of rare seashells, created with help from their best witches' spells. Unique to every queen, just like each of them was unlike any that came before.

Novis came to life being stranger than most though. First, her eyes were a rare sight among their kind. It also became known quite quickly that she possessed strong divine abilities. She was taken in by tribe's best witches almost immediately and excelled in her studies. A natural talent, a wonder, an abnormality or even a gift from gods she was called. Pistri was able to observe as Novus clawed her way up their hierarchy for she was blessed with the task of protecting the young witch. Not in just magical capabilities she showed her strength though. She trained her body enough to be able to fight off those who doubted and dared to challenge her position.

Novis perfected her watchful eyes of the entire tribe, including even the old leader for she observed her training.

The biggest surprise came years later, after Regina Acies died from some disgusting sailor's hands. The witches once again gathered in a circle around the Divine Serpent's statue, all of Moon Tribe quietly watching, waiting for their god's decision. Eyes of their precious carved stone shone upon none other than Novis, making her the first wtich to become queen in nearly two thousand years.

Pistri has been harshly pulled out of her recollections by Novis' voice calling to her and the other guardian. Something unusual has been spotted. A lone human, a female too, was out on the sea at night. It's been a long time since they've last seen a woman here as their man took away many if not most of their rights. At least that is what they heard from the few decent ones that were spared. Their queen seemed intrigued, her eyes shining more than usual.

Before either of Regima's guards could react, she started swimming up to the small boat. When the human wasn't looking, their leader jumped out of the water and into the wooden construction, nearly sinking it in the process. Pistri and the other guard quickly followed up, wanting to make sure Novis didn't get hurt on accident.

The sight the two were met was not one they were used to, for it wasn't horror nor even fear they saw in the young woman's eyes, but excitement equal to that they've seen in their leader's eyes shortly before.

 _—_ Amazin' - the human female said. _—_ Ya are so much more beautiful than I thought

This comment made Pistri hiss quietly. Why did this low creature think she is to talk like that to their queen?

 _—_ That's not something your kind usuallu says right beforw death _—_ Pistri growled, baring her sharp teeth and readying her spear. _—_ You-

She was interrupted by Novis raising her hand to silence her warrior. Right after that, as though she hasn't been just threatened by a member of one of the strongest and deadliest species in the world, the young woman nearly pounced onto their leader in some strange sort of euphoria and looked right into Novis' eyes, something only witches and elite hunters were allowed to do. Pistri felt anger dwelling in her chest, this human was getting on her nerves more than most for a reason unknown to her.

Too caught up in her negative thoughts, the guard did not notice how casually their leader and this female were speaking, as they were old friends. Though it seemed that Novis was careful not to reveal information about the tribe. A smile showed upon Pistri's face as she silently praised her Regina, however it quickly faltered, when she heard a short, quiet laugh from her queen. It was directed at something this disgusting fishfood said.

 _—_ Your Highness _—_ the other guard spoke, saving Pistri from blowing up at the human. _—_ Our patrol

In the midst of this meeting, both of the sirens forgot about tonight's task. Novis nodded and got back into the water, the woman looking longingly after the queen. Disgusting.

 _—_ West from here is a low cliff. If you are brave enough, I will be waiting for you there at noon _—_ white-haired siren said, while Pistri looked at her in disbelief.

After that, the human nodded and all three of beasts disappeared under water. The othwler guard did bot seem to mind what just happened. Pistri was sure she even saw her smile, while she was there fuming with anger and worry. They continued with the patrol like nothing happened, queen and this hunter chatting like normal.

Even more fury came when she saw reactions from the tribe. Most of them brushed it off, allowing their leader to meet this human scum without Pistri's supervision. They only let one of queen's sea dragons, the weakest one in the guard's eyes. She was sure it must've been some kind of a sick joke.

_And the worst part of it all was that Novis kept her relationship with this human._

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads it, i'd be rlly thankful if you point out any mistakes i might've made! english is not my first language


End file.
